1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to explosive ordnance disposal.
2. Description of Prior Art
Explosive ordnance disposal (EOD) technicians wear a heaving protective bomb suit. These technicians require tools to be used in evaluating and disabling an explosive device and often weapons to be used for their personal protection. The protective bomb suits are constructed to provide for maximum protection and do not provide for or accommodate the transport of tools and weapons.
Therefore, the technicians must carry the tools by hand, which occupies the technician's hands and limits the number of tools that can be transported to a bomb site. The tools can also be placed in a bag. The use of the bag also occupies the hands of the technician to transport the tools, and the technician often has a rather limited range of motion and sight due to the bomb suite. Therefore, a system is needed to transport tools and weapons to an incident site for technicians wearing bomb suits.